Tales of the Konoha Love Thief
by Jiraiya Sensei
Summary: Rated M. Source material for Icha Icha Paradise! Jiraiya sensei's perverse seduction of distressed housewife Kushina Uzumaki. Extreme Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

The fragrant kiss of rain fell upon the roof and in the distance the procession of storm clouds bespoke of no foreseeable end. Clutter and clatter floated up from the street as the day went on in idle suspense, thus had it become known for the citizens of the Leaf that while peace may reign in their village, outside their walls was a different matter altogether. For Kushina Uzumaki, whose husband was thrust once more onto the forefront of battle, worry had become a second nature. It was another day she sat by the window in quiet contemplation, strumming her fingers along slender scarlet locks with eyes crossing the great distance in hopes of seeing beyond the village outskirts.

It was in her quiet suffering that a knocking came upon the door. With the dead silence disturbed she immediately aroused once again into a smile, adorning it as one would a fixture-seemingly in place, however in place happiness could seem when the fate of a loved one drifts in the unknown. The unanticipated excitement that came when she opened the door however was a welcome addition into the quiet home. "KKKUUUSSSHHHIIINNNAAA-CCHHAANNNN," the silver haired Sannin roared out in his usual candor.

"J-J-Jiraiya, hello. Come in, I'll go and put some tea on." No doubt, she believed, he had come once more to visit her husband. "Minato is away right now but I hope my company can satisfy you."

The Sannin entered casually; he had frequented this place several times over the course of the war. And now with Minato worried about his wife's state, his presence especially requested to cheer her up. Little did the prodigy know of what consequences his actions entailed. Jiraiya was a man above all else. "I could never turn down the company of a beautiful woman! Haha. But I brought a gift" he laughed in his usual manner. And upon entering the kitchen he delivered to her his present, diverting her from the tea. "Sake. It's good for calming the nerves. Minato told me you've been down lately." Naturally she believed it not unusual for a renowned drunkard to carry such an item, but readily satiated his request by agreeing to the drink.

For what Jiraiya had believed to be the satisfaction of women was he alone, her fate had been sealed by her lips first touch of his special liquor. Their conversation resumed at the table.

"Is that what he told you," she smiled. "I know there's a war going on, but we wanted to start a family."

He nodded in sympathy to her plight. "I know how you feel Kushina, but Minato is fighting to protect you and the village. There are somethings that a man just has to do."

Kushina looked out in the distance once more. She understood the truth in his words, but above all else she wanted to be at peace. Another gulp saw to the consumption of half her drink.

He sighed. "You know, if you really want to help Minato out and start a family with him, you should do your part as well."

A shade of blush struck at her cheeks as her voice raised in embarrassment. "WH-WHAT ARE YOU SUGGESTING," she yelled.

"The seal, Kushina," he remained calm in hopes of furthering his deception-all in the name of her enjoyment. "If you're going to get pregnant it's going to weaken. You need to strengthen yourself. You need to strengthen your body.

She consumed the alcohol with haste. "What should I do then, Jiraiya," she asked.

He rose from his seat to meet her; every step resounded in her mind for reasons unknown to her. It crossed her belief that something could have been in the alcohol, but she readily dismissed it. She foolishly dismissed it. And no sooner its dismissal had he arrived before her, on bent knee, with his hand clasped around her own with its ebbing warmth and restrained, but gentle strength. "Let me help you," his voice smoothly spoke, strong and reassuring that she felt sooner compelled to nod in agreement. "The training is centered upon strengthening your womb."

"I…I see," a married would approached this subject with more caution, had it not been for the copious amount of spiked alcohol she consumed.

Jiraiya did something she did not expect. As her sentence concluded she found her eyes widened given that his lips now pressed against her own with little resistance. It was as if her body wished for such a sensation. In truth Minato had barely acted with her in a manner custom of husband and wife and when he would the sessions were infrequent. Though why such though crossed her mind remained a mystery, and she found herself accepting of his kiss.

It was rough and wild. The heavy taste of alcohol upon his lips easily laced her own. The weight of his tongue colliding with hers and how they turned and twisted into pleasurable knots, sliding and soaking upon the other, left her with a sense of restlessness. Kushina's blush grew redder and though her fingers rested upon his shoulders in an effort to push him away-she did not push. Rather the kiss which dominated her had shaken to her core. The way his tongue moved about, with experience and skill-the brief and sudden pauses the gaze upon her visage, left her briefly enamored. And though her body was willing, her mind was not.

The push she gave him was a gentle tug and her gaze shied from his in favor of the table. She wished to hide herself away. "Kushina-chan," he teased her once more. "We need to relax your body first. Where are you most comfortable," he questioned her with sincerity, leading her to believe this his intentions were in her best interest.

"It's…the bedroom" Kushina whispered soft and low before arising from her seat and making the way towards her bed. The ero-sennin waited before following. He did not wish to seem eager though a grin on his face betrayed such an intent. He thanked Minato silently. While the student was away at war, the teacher would be fucking his wife into submission.

As Kushina made her way to the bed she felt herself overwhelmed by the sensation of lust. It tore at her body. It ravenously clawed at her mind, unraveling it at its seams. Soon what despair she felt wrought at hands of worry were replaced with a carnal desire. Try as she might to resist she knew she would succumb to its might.

Upon entering Jiraiya sat at the foot of her bed. It would become his seat as undressed herself under the hypnosis of inebriation. Kushina exposed her body one layer at a time. Withdrawn from her shoulders fell the green straps of her overalls, leaving only her shirt and skirt. It was the great heat that drew her fingers to the unbuttoning of her shirt, and then the unfastening of bra to expose to Konoha's notorious pervert an average chest. "At least they're perky…." he drooled lecherously over his new book's source material.

"You too, Jiraiya-sensei" Kushina teased him before falling against his muscular body. Smooth, slender legs wrapped around his back as she straddled herself firmly upon his lap. "Oh?" he questioned her with his usual drunken smoothness and she unfastened his shirt. His bared chest was of a muscular variety to her; he had far eclipsed her husband in every aspect. Her fingers ran smoothly through the chiseled abdominals, rushing over every crevice with curiosity and adoration. They were lustful strokes which left the pervert enticed by his conquest. Such was the appeal of his body that her cheek soon brushed against his shoulder, and her arm draped him tenderly as one would expect of lovers. "I hope this training works."

"Of course it will." Jiraiya smiled as his hand upon her back began to wander further down, reaching such spots Minato himself had yet to explore, and would relish in discomfort upon witnessing.

Kushina's arousal spurred her into a fit of dominance. Not long after Jiraiya's hands traipsed the landscape of her body did he find himself pushed back upon the bedsheets, mounted atop his chest by the scarlet haired beauty. "Your body is so massive," she remarked in genuine wonder. Her hands traced over his arms and spread them apart before her chest fell against his. Lush, pink nipples collapsed against his pectorals. Kushina returned Jiraiya's kiss from earlier in their evening, planting upon his neck and drawing from his lips a tender moan. It was delightful to think she had it within her to please a notorious lecher, but he merely played his part knowing full she would be his own by the evening's end.

The unfaithful wife's kiss continued in a descending fashion. She started at his lips before briefly moving to the nape of his neck, and then his chest. Upon his toned pectorals her tongue lavished a lewd stroke and swirl followed by an erotic suckling of his nipple. "Holy shit, Kushina's a freak" he thought in silence as he enjoyed the sensation with a grin. Several strokes soon followed as her licking turned to a suction-strong kiss. "Mmmhhh," she moaned with exhaustion. She was not accustomed to acting out her most perverse desires–––even with Minato, but the alcohol had helped.

"Hey, you're getting the hang of it" he encouraged her in acting out upon her desires. Taking the compliment to her heart she struck her tongue against his chest, and feverishly stroked till she made her way to his trousers. It did not long for her to respond to his bulge, and upon his cock's emergence she was left stupefied. It seemed fitting he studied toads. For while his length along was impressive, it was the sheer width-the girth, that left her fearful and enticed. A slight curve she observed spelled destruction for her innermost core, and thus a renewed sheath of crimson struck at her face. Kushina looked to be a blushing bride.

"This is too big…." She grasped as much of Jiraiya's fat dick with one hand that she could, but her fingers were no long enough to wrap it fully. His length hardened as he grinned in drunken stupor, and soon her oral kiss began. Kushina's lips found themselves engulfed upon the head of Jiraiya's bulbous member. Given that the Senju clan were blessed with strong bodies, and that their blood branched from theirs, it seemed no miraculous feet that her grip upon his member was a strong one-but he was impressed. With one hand she stroked him whilst suckling at his head. Loud, audible, slurping had filled the room. Perhaps it was the taste, the salt of masculinity, that made her lavish upon his dick with such fervor but no cessation took her.

Her love of his taste soon guided Kushina down several inches and Jiraiya all too easily lent her a helping hand with shoveling it down. His muscular hand fell upon the back of her head and pushed down. Kushina needed no help as her own perverse nature took over. The inches were consumed within the whorl of her throat. Minato in comparison had a needle prick compared to his teacher; a comparison her mouth reacted to favorable. With so much to work with she found herself hastily downing him. Kushina's head flung back and forth in wild abandon, the scarlet locks of her hair were flung wild as if caught in a twister–––but only her tongue measured out such speeds when sucking Jiraiya down. It was a testament to her slobbering and expert suction that as she shook her head from left to right with his dick locked in her maw, that saliva sputtered out as water being hit by an engine.

"Who knew you were such a slut" Jiraiya coolly remarked. An insult which Kushina paid no attention to as her mouth worked its way down more of his training tool. It was an unreal sensation; how quickly Kushina was able to loosen her jaw and thrust his cock around from one direction to another, and unleashing her own second gear technique to suck him so tight not even particles of air could touch his dick was tantamount to godliness.

The extent of her deepthroat was shown as she had given him what was beyond natural "head"; the lewd bitch had begun giving him brain! Her lungs were being dragged against his cock-slathering him down just as much of her mouth was. And it seemed her defeat had come once she held him in her trachea; choking, whittling herself away to give his cock an unprecedented squeezing that he thought her finished-but she would endure.

Shimmering and bright, her beautiful green eyes locked onto his as only mere centimeters separated her now from his base. And with a final tug Kushina's nostrils were smothered in his pubic hairs while she sucked on his bone triumphantly. She inhaled the fragrance of his sweat and testosterone immersed within his bush, pleading as if for dear life for the strength to keep on sucking. But even champions had their limits.

Kushina dragged her head off his cock and breathed mightily. It was astonishing that after such a suckling Jiraiya did not unleash even precum, but it was for this reason he was the most renowned lover in the Leaf. Kushina grasped his saliva slathered tool and smacked her face in pleasure. "It..it's working. I feel the seal getting weaker," the depraved slut cheered out. Jiraiya merely laughed and brushed some hair out of her face before revealing, "we're only getting started."

Kushina wrapped both of her hands around his dick. Her eyes still grew wide at his size, reiterating her admonishment of Minato. "Minato's dick is a twig compared to this…." Stroking his ego only left Jiraiya cracking into another grin. "There's a reason why they call it the "bitch splitter". Kushina-chan, want to find out why?"

A kiss on his nutsack was all the answer Jiraiya needed.


	2. Chapter 2

(I apologize for the nearly year long delay! I'll try to write more if you guys are still interested in this story. Please let me know, or if I should move on to other pairings such as Naruto and Sakura or Sarada, or a Sasuke harem.)

"And then I said-" the pervy sage burst into laughter.

"Sensei, no! You didn't…" Minato expressed with concern, though not entirely unstruck by the comical encounter of his mentor's run in with a deranged but beautiful shinobi from the Mists. Having Jiraiya around in such ominous time was a blessing for Minato, or so he had come to believe. Having started a family of his own now, it was a great comfort he could show all that he had made for himself towards his father figure. The stories Jiraiya had recounted left him warm and uplifted, happy, just as they had during his days as a genin.

"Hey now," Minato's enthusiasm took quick control of the conversation. "I may not have any story as exciting as that, but…." He smiled warmly towards his wife. "Kushina and I have some news to share with you." She appeared by her husband's side, fragrant and beautiful and though dressed in her casual attire a light had brightened the disposition of all her features. "What Minato means to say," her voice was exuberant in equal measure as her husband's. "We're having a child," Minato blurted out. "Sensei, I'm gonna be a father! The Fourth Hokage was on the verge of tears in his happiness. "Th-that's great," Jiraiya stuttered, taken aback but equally delighted.

"Did you two think of a name," the Sannin asked before the couple exchanged a look of love. "Naruto. The protagonist in your story," Kushina smiled. It was as if all were right in the world. Minato chimed in. "We were hoping that you would be his Godfather. I know it's a lot to ask but-" Jiraiya quickly interrupted. "Minato, I'm honored. Yes. I'd love to." The night went on undisturbed in usual merriment; Minato and his teacher drank, they reminisced of youth and passion, spoke of current events, and looked towards the future with optimism. The stroke of midnight however saw to Minato's untimely slumber; the Fourth was so inebriated from the potent sake that he fell asleep on the couch.

"Kushina," Jiraiya addressed Minato's wife. He rubbed the back of his head in confusion. "Has Minato always been this much of a lightweight?" He was unimpressed with his student's inebriation-the night had only begun.

"Yes." She giggled. "When he's happy he tends to go overboard and becomes exhausted easily."

"Kushina, c'mere."

The housewife obediently heeded the Ero-Sennin's orders. It had been several months now that their training had begun, but she knew of the truth. When she found how little merit there was to his words she had been furious-but her body ached and yearned for more "training." As she slipped into Jiraiya's lap his hand wrapped round her waist before beginning to wander. The pervert grabbed at a chunk of Kushina's ass and gave a firm squeeze, but she protested. "Minato's on the couch, Jiraiya…we can't, not here…." A sensible suggestion indeed, but he cared little. "So what?" Jiraiya kissed her into silence, snuffing out her ability to make logical statements. It was in how his tongue expertly maneuvered against her own that drew her into submission, and just like that her protest was culled.

"I think…" he whispered into her ear after breaking off their lewd kiss. Kushina's mouth hung trembling. Each quiver saw the release of a sexually spirited pant, having gone into heat already it attested to his great skill. "Minato would be more upset that I've been murdering his wife's pussy daily for the past few months." Jiraiya grinned. "I bet that brat in you is mine, isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah," the unfaithful wife stammered. "But I found a jutsu to help me pass it off as his. So please take care of me…and our baby." Though in heat she pleaded to the best of her ability.

Jiraiya lifted his bitch to the coffee table beside her sleeping husband. "You know, I used to think Minato was the savior of this world." He began to pour sake on Kushina's pussy, forcing her to recoil in pleasure with a tender gasp. His massive tongue rolled out, lengthy and bulky as the frog's he could summon. "But here I am about to fuck his wife to death and that loser can't even wake up." The sage's tongue drew upon the lips of her pussy their shape. He stimulated her with ease. Embedded in the saliva of his tongue was the energy of nature, and while a powerful tool in combat, it was also a stimulant. Adrenaline pumped through Kushina's veins in anticipation of what poundings awaited her tonight. It seemed endless how his tongue stroked against her pussy, moving in pattern after pattern, tracing letters and shapes, adjusting the force it applied, all of which increased her heavy pants. Yet Minato could not be stirred from his sleep.

The sage's tongue drove itself further into her. It was a feat made easy by his length. And though it was just a tongue it far eclipsed the entirety of Minato's needle dick in both measure and girth, a fact which drove Kushina wild. Her fingers drove themselves against the tiny coffee table in hopes of finding a reliable brace. Jiraiya's tongue rolled through her pussy, pushing those sweet lips apart continuously and sending to her womanhood vibrations of pleasure. She bit down on her lips, trying to restrain the lewd sounds she desperately wanted to make. "J-J-Jiraiya" she cried out softly, hoping he'd take her elsewhere.

Minato was her husband. She couldn't do this in front of him! Yet reasoning was met with pleasure; and her pussy's sensitivity would win this argument.

The vicious lashes of his tongue against her pussy left her grunting wildly. His speed saw that just as he delved into her, just as a frog-he was able to retract quickly. And no sooner than his tongue's withdrawal he surprised her dirty cunt with either another lash, or a full throttle thrust that swept through her core in an effort to pry open her occupied womb. The scope of Jiraiya's reach was truly inhuman, a fact evidenced by Kushina as her eyes rolled and another moan was left trailing off. "Ooh Jiraiya, just like that…" The druggish effect of his saliva had increased her pussy sensitivity, making resistance to his skill impossible.

It did not take much of his tongueplay to drive her into the throes of passion. Kushina's hands which clung to the table as her brace wound upon the Sannin's head. The cessation of such pleasure did not bode well, and thus she shoved him deep against her-hoping forever her womanhood would be the recipient of his lewd conquest. But women are fickle things. "Jiraiya! I want…" she panted heavily. "I want"-he knew. "Give me dick" she roared out in a bellow. "Bah ha ha ha, Kushina you slut. What was that you wanted," he teased before casting a glance once again at his sleeping idiot of a student. Impressively, Minato had yet to be stirred. "I want your dick, Jiraiya-sama" she bluntly moaned.

What choice did the Sannin have if not to oblige a beautiful woman of her lustful requests?

As he withdrew his manhood her eyes supped upon its marvel. Jiraiya's tool was a monstrosity in that its structure eclipsed the entirety of his sex in its length and its girth. Its curve and the veins that grew incensed upon his arousal saw to the effortless submission of his wooed lovers; he could reach places untouched, cores unexplored, and grind so brutally that out of all the pain arose a sensation of pleasure that could hardly be captured by another. It was his dick that transformed the one docile Uzumaki housewife into a woman of loose moral fiber. And when he struck his cock against his hand like a prison warden brandishing his baton, she could not help but fall further into depravity. It was gonna hurt, but this bitch was relishing in that fact and bit down her lips to restrain the initial cry of pain.

The Sannin teased her in the beginning. His mighty tool struck repeatedly against the saliva-coated lips of her tainted womanhood. And when she tired of such play the bulbous head of Jiraiya's dick sank into her pussy. Immediately the tiny cunt's entryway was forced wide apart in an unanticipated assault. Though she had taken him on several times there was no way to handle his initial thrust. With every inch of dick the Sannin drove into her the lewder her expression became. The more twisted her smile, the more invigorated her eyes-her cheeks aflame with passion; he made her feel as a woman, beautiful and fragile. And as a savage he took her. Jiraiya had exploited Kushina's fragility-a fact she happily celebrated by moaning out, "MORE!"

It was a lesson in masculinity; a raw and sensual domination had overwhelmed Kushina. So great was the pain that it did not sink in immediately. Her unfaithful womanhood was awestruck in the raw devastation that was delivered in an instant. A quiver was released from her trembling lips and then a triumphant scream of his name. The veins of the ero-sennin's cock were thick and durable as steel. As it scoped through her now moist and loosened vaginal tract he had discovered since their previous altercation she was now reshaped to his size. It was indeed a snug fit. "Heh," he chuckled.

Jiraiya, gallant as he may be, knew better than to give a woman in heat time to convalesce. He rocked his hips against her, jutting his member in circular motions whilst driving inch after inch of dick into her slutty cunt. Kushina's pussy did its best to grip onto him for dear life as he thrust so deep into her, but she felt her grip on sanity loosening. A choir of moans slipped from her mouth though did little to stir her sleeping cuckold from his slumber. Instead her pussy twitched and cried, bursting forth explosions and then squirts of womanly juice. But Jiraiya had clogged her nearest her core, and as her pussy twitched he continued to bulldoze through what little tightness remained of so lascivious a housewife.

The rhythm of his pounding soon began to pick up. Though her pussy was soaking wet it had done little for a man so well versed in lovemaking. Each and every smack plodded against her demonstrated a new mark in his territory, a new inch of Kushina's lewd pussy conquered. Jiraiya had withdrawn to the very entrance of her wasted cunt and thrust in the inches of his footlong once again. Kushina's face twisted into a pained expression. Her tits were flailing against her chest like drums and her teeth sank upon her lips to prevent a scream from unleashing.

But he was not done yet. His muscular arms grappled the moaning redhead's thighs and lifted her atop his body. He fucked her while standing, and it was brutal as she imagined. Each thrust saw to it that she was bouncing on his cock, jutting to and fro the tip to the base. Her overworked slit was being busted wide open. It felt like a spear was ramming at her insides, and he was inching towards her cervix with every walloping thrust of his infamous cock.

Kushina's nails dug into his shoulders like the bitch was clinging on for dear life. And then he broke through her cervix directly into her womb. Thus did Jiraiya pummel with greater force; his robust cock hardened to such a degree her eyes had grown wide in stark terror and her voice cried for her husband to rescue her. But he slept. Jiraiya sense pounded this bitch so thoroughly he was hammering against baby Naruto. His ass flexed after each vagina busting thrust, sending ripples of pain and pleasure coursing through her lewd womanhood. The bulbous head was sliding against her most sensitive areas, defiling a pregnant woman in ways few thought possible.

Finally, he busted a nut directly in her womb. Thick, gooey ropes of a pervert's jizz unloaded into her-and still he rammed this pregnant bitch down. It knew not cessation; he continued to bounce her as he painted her with cum, bouncing her endlessly while the juices mixed with her own and leaked out her slit He marked her, and her baby, as his property. And when Jiraiya was finished with his defiled bitch he merely dropped her sloppy ass on the table.

Kushinna looked up at him lifelessly. She had long lost control of her body. Though pregnant and worried for her child she had not the strength to muster a word of protest. Her lips hung trembling, her pussy spilled out a puddle of cum that leaked off the table. And from her breasts came lactation. Her tongue slipped from her mouth, drooling as if she was fucked comatose. Standing dominantly above her was the muscular Jiraiya, grinning like the devilish philanderer that he was. Kushina's eye hopelessly traced over his muscular torso; although worn out as she was how desperately she ached to lay against that godly chest. "Whew," he arched his head towards to Minato. "You married a real winner there, Kushina." A husband who couldn't even save his wife was no husband at all. But Jiraiya was more than happy to play the role of a villain. "See you next week, Dumpster-chan. Heh" She had after all, become no different than a repository to house his incredible gallons of cum.


End file.
